


Dirty

by ilaiza



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Edgeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: “Do you want to cum?” Yamamoto asked him, his voice coming out in a low growl. “Then why don’t you rub against my leg?”
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> So I am imagining like an older Yamamoto, like early twenties maybe. Not specially set 10 years later.

Yamamoto slid out from Gokudere’s mouth, spent and satisfied. He tucked himself back into his pants. His eyes falling over the curve of Gokudera’s body, the fast moves of his chest, the little trembles of his hips. An interested little _hmm_ leaving his lips. He reached over, his thumb running over the mess on Gokudera’s face, gathering the mix of spit and cum and sliding the digit through swollen lips. He pressed down on Gokudera’s tongue, feeling the other choke. Eyes fluttering shut moving to suck and nip at the finger inside his mouth. 

Yamamoto moved his leg, let the sole of his foot rest against Gokudera. The surprised squeak only spurred him on to press harder. He slid his toes against the faded denim and down the length of his cock before removing himself, enjoying the way Gokudera’s hips twitched, fighting the need to chase the sensation. No doubt his erection’s already throbbing and aching inside his jeans.

“You look like a mess, Gokudera.” Yamamoto looked down at him. “Will you let me mess you up even more?” Wide eyes turned to look up at Yamamoto, pink dust covering his cheeks.

“I really enjoyed your mouth on me.” A dark smirk crept up over his face. “And you deserve to feel good too.” 

Gokudera opened his mouth to respond but Yamamoto didn’t give him a chance. His foot slid over the bump of his full cock and pressed down the length of the zipper. A high keen slid past Gokudera’s lips. His hand reached over to grab at Yamamoto’s ankle, nails digging in the flesh. He gritted his teeth together, a choked off moan stilling in the back of his throat. The blush on his cheeks only deepening, frustrated from the lack of proper contact. 

“Let me see you.” Yamamoto’s voice was soft and low. He moved away from Gokudera, leaving him space to move.

Gokudera nodded his head, eager to please Yamamoto, a soft groan escaping from his parted lips. He reached with trembling fingers for the button of his jeans, sliding down the zipper and letting out a relieved sigh when the pressure lessened. His cock was lying flush against his fingers, already wet from the sticky mess in his jeans.

“Look at you.” Yamamoto practically growls. “You’re so close, aren’t you?”

Gokudera was throbbing in his hand, already sensitive from the slightest touch. Needy for more, he wanted to slide his hand over the heated flesh. However, something in Yamatos’ gaze stopped him. Something there didn’t approve of the thoughts inside his head. Gokudera swallowed back a whine bubbling inside his throat. The image of Yamamoto ordering him not to touch himself left him dizzy. His teeth digging in his bottom lip to muffle a desperate whimper, hand squeezing at the base of his cock.

“Do you want to cum?” Yamamoto asked him, his voice coming out in a low growl. “Then why don’t you rub against my leg?”

Gokudera’s eyes widened with disbelief, breath stopping inside his chest. His hands moved into fists, knuckles turning white from how hard he is squeezing his hands. His throat bobs as he tries to swallow, struggling with understanding Yamamoto’s words. Gokudera’s face flushes red with anger. He was the Tenth’s right hand man! He was not going to rub himself against the stupid baseball freak’s leg like a dog.

“Or you can wait till I am ready to play with you.” Yamamoto shifted his foot against the sensitive head of Gokudera’s cock. “However you just blew me and I am going on a mission tomorrow, so …”

Yamamoto didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. Gokudera tried to swallow around the dryness in his mouth, his cheeks burning hot. He looked at the leg placed firmly in front of him, at the satisfied smirk on Yamamoto’s face. His hips slowly shifted forwards, adjusting himself against Yamamoto. The rough fabric of his jeans irritated his sensitive skin. A quiet noise slipped from his throat.

When he finally drags his hips upwards, he shivers, soft little noises escaping his throat. His body shifting, fucking into Yamamoto’s jeans, eyes squeezing shut. Gokudera groans when he finally allows himself to quicken the pace, desperate to cum. His face nuzzling against Yamamoto’s knee chasing after his own release unable to control the helpless thrusting of his hips. His mouth falls open, his hold on Yamamoto’s leg tightening as Gokudera starts to lose his rhythm. Cock leaking all over his jeans.

“Gokudera, you are making a mess on my pants.” Yamamoto’s disapproving voice reached his ears. Before he can react the leg between his thighs removed itself.

Yamamoto looked down at the trembling body on the floor. Gokudera left out a desperate whine, hips twitching with aborted thrusts against nothing but air, stopped right at the edge. His face looked tortured, tears gathering up at the corner of his eyes, reduced to a little more than a whimpering, trembling mass of need.

“Hmmm …” Yamamoto inspected his dirty jeans. “Not very nice, Gokudera! Even after I was kind enough to play with you before I leave.”

Yamamoto moved to join him on the floor. The back of his knuckles sliding up against Gokudera and tearing a needy sound from him. He drags a thumb against the sensitive head of his cock, smearing the gathered precum. Gokudera’s voice coming out breathy and high. His cock taking on a darker hue as Yamamoto wraps his fingers around the heated flesh. Soaking itself when Yamamoto slides his hand up and down and gives a hard squeeze at the base of it. Gokudera jerks his hips up, enjoying the pleasure washing over him, sounding wrecked. He fucks into Yamamto’s fist around his cock. His cock was throbbing from the constant stimulation.

He tries to warn Yamamoto, mouth opening only for a loud groan to come out. A high keen rip from his throat as his cock bursts, pleasured shockwaves moving true his body, everything turning white before his eyes for a few seconds. When he finally recovers Yamamoto is looking at him with a displeased expression.

“I didn’t say you can cum, Gokudera.” A dangerous note mixed into his voice rough from arousal. “Ready for more?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me https://ilaizatxt.tumblr.com/


End file.
